


Hair Trouble

by Aubadeofapollo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks a silly favor from Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Trouble

Sam stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He then dried his hair out as best he could and looked in the mirror.

"Fuckin' hell." he mumbled to himself. He liked his long hair. It was a part of who he was. But they were a huge hassle to take care of sometimes. So he picked up his brush and began to brush it out. It seemed the more he brushed, the more water appeared in his hair. So he dried his hair again and looked in the mirror. This time, his hair was more dry but also more of a mess. He growled but then realized that getting this mad over his hair was ridiculous.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. So he flattened his hair out to the best of his abilities, wrapped his towel around his waist, and walked into the main area of their motel room. Dean was laying on their bed, eyes attached to the TV. Sam walked over, sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Dean. Dean glanced over to his little brother and quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay. That look ain't just because. What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Dean. You love your little brother don't you?"

"Yeah. Even when he's acting... Strange. Why Sammy?" 

"Look, I know it's kinda... Stupid. And girly. But I was wondering if you would brush my hair for me?" Sam asked, giving his older the most happy and pleading look he could.

"Seriously?! Sammy, really?" And you wonder why I call you a damn princess." Dean scoffed as he turned back to the TV.

"Dean please! Don't be a jerk." Sam pleaded. Dean glanced back to his baby brother who was giving him the best puppy dog face he could without It looking forced. Dean tried to play off his smile with another scoff but failed.

"Fine. But don't expect this to be a regular thing, Samantha. I ain't your bitch." Dean said, trying to hide his growing smile at Sam's excitement. 

"Thank you!! God you're the best Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he strode to the bathroom to fetch his brush. Dean shook his head in disbelief of what he just agreed to do. 

Sam came back out of the bathroom a moment later and tossed the brush toward Dean, who caught it with ease. Sam trotted to his duffel and dropped his towel so he could slip on a new pair of boxer briefs.

"Alright. How's this gonna work?" Dean asked.

"You sit on the edge of the bed and I sit on the floor. Here, I'll even sit at the foot of the bed so you can still watch your dumb show." Sam explained. So they both took their positions and Dean began brushing Sam's hair.

"Goddamn, Samantha. Never think I realized just how _long_ your hair was til now." Dean exclaimed as the brush caught on a knot. 

"OW! Listen. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Samantha. And try and be a little more gentle, maybe?" Sam suggested as Dean tried to yank the brush through, pulling Sam's head back with every jerk.

"Hey! You wanted me to do this. So I'll call you whatever I damn well wanna. And if you know how to do this so well, why am I doin' it?" Dean asked, finally breaking through the tangled hair and finishing the stroke. 

"What the hell ever, Dean. And you love me. That's why. But fine. I'll keep the complaining to a minimum. Jerk." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean caught another tangle.

"Bitch." Dean retorted, breaking through this one more easily because he used his fingers to help the brush through. He smiled at his victory. As much as this was awfully stupid and he felt like a little six year od Barbie, he didn't want to hurt his baby brother. So he made an attempt to make it as painless as possible. 

"Damn. Never realized just how beautiful your hair was." Dean whispered to himself, now brushing through all of Sam's hair with absolute ease. Sam heard the comment and giggled. 

"Thanks, De." 

"Oh shit! You heard that? Fuck." Dean blushed at the fact that his brother heard him say something so gay. He continued to brush in hopes that Sam wouldn't turn around to see his rose colored face.

"You know, Dean, this is really relaxing for me. I don't know about you. But My hair is fine now. You've brushed through all of it at _least_ twice. You can stop if you want to." Sam pointed out. Dean hadn't realized how much brushing he'd done. He had become so enthralled with Sam's hair, he hadn't even looked at the television.

"Oh! Uhh... Yeah. Okay. Well, here's your stupid brush, Rapunzel. I'm gonna go back to watching TV now." Dean tried to play off the fact that he was liking brushing his brother's hair. Sam grabbed the brush and stood up. He turned and grabbed Dean by the shoulders and kissed him. Dean didn't oppose, but rather kissed Sam back.

"Thanks big brother. You're the greatest." Sam said with a peck to Dean's cheek and a smile. He stood upright again and walked to the bathroom. 

Dean wouldn't ever admit it, especially not to Sam, but he enjoyed brushing his brother's hair. He smiled and couldn't wait for the next time Sammy asked him.


End file.
